1. Field
The inventive concept relates to an amplification device, and more particularly, to an amplification device having a single-input multi-output structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A distributed antenna system (or a wireless repeater) fundamentally functions to cover a shadow area which a signal from a base station is difficult to reach. For instance, a distributed antenna system is installed in an area, such as an inside or a basement of a building, a subway, a tunnel, or a residential apartment block, where signals are not received or are weakly received and amplifies and transmits radio frequency (RF) signals from a base station to terminals, thereby extending a coverage of the base station.
With the recent increasing demand for multi-band or multi-operator in a mobile communication system, a distributed antenna system has been designed and manufactured to support a service such as multi-band or multi-operator.
When a distributed antenna system support a multi-band service, a high power amplifier is required for each band, which leads to an increase of the size and the price of equipment of the distributed antenna system.
In addition, as bands supported by a distributed antenna system are various from 1 GHz or less to 1 GHz or greater, amplifiers with different gains are required, which leads to limitations on unified design, management and operation for multiple bands in the distributed antenna system.